Future plans
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: This is set in the future. Gill has her grandchildren to stay for the weekend. Julie and Janet help out but then Dave turns up and Gill realises she still has feelings for him. Will it work for them this time? I'm awful at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is set in the future, Gill looks after her grandchildren with help from Julie and Janet! Please don't forget to review!

"Right you lot off you go home and I will see you Monday morning" Gill called from her office. Everyone jumped out of the chairs and grabbed their stuff.

"Pub?" Rachel called, everyone agreed "Jan you coming?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"Nah your alright I'm going go home and see the girls" Janet replied, Taisie and Elise were at university now but they had come home for the summer holidays. They had only come back today and Janet hadn't even seen them yet, all she knew that Elise was driving them both back. Elise finished her medical degree next year and Janet couldn't have been more proud.

"Alright then, I'll text you but I'm meeting Tom this weekend so if I don't return your calls that why" Rachel winked at Janet then left the office after waving at Gill who grinned back. Rachel had recently met a new man Tom, she was taking it slowly and from what Gill and Janet could see he really did loved her and didn't seem like a psychopath.

"How come you're not going to the pub Gill?" Janet called from her desk. She and Gill had been good friends for a while but in the past few months they had become a lot closer. Almost as close as her and Julie.

"I've got the kids staying with me tonight until Monday" Gill replied. By kids Janet knew she meant her grandchildren. Since Sammy and Orla had got married three years ago they'd had two little girls. Katie who was four and Lillie who was six months. Sammy and Orla were going away for the weekend to celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary so Gill had offered to look after her granddaughters.

"Oh that will be nice!" Janet smiled at Gill.

"Yeah fancy doing something tomorrow?" Gill knew that Janet's girls were obsessed with kids and she hadn't seen them in ages because they were both at Uni.

"Yeah, why don't we go somewhere" Janet stood up and walked into Gill's office and sat down in the chair opposite her desk.

"Ok where, it's meant to be sunny?" Gill asked, if it was going to be hot she didn't really want to be inside all day with two small children.

"Ok what about the farm?" Janet asked. Gill grinned.

"Oh yeah, the one not far from us, lets go there!" Gill and Janet agreed. They knew the girls would love the farm.

"Will your girls wanna go?" Gill asked, they often babysat the girls when they were home from Uni.

"Course they will, right then I'll drive over to yours at ten ish tomorrow?" Janet asked it was easier if they all went together.

"Elise can drive Taisie, and then you can come in my car with the girls yeah?" Gill began to collect her stuff and then waited for Janet to do the same so they could leave together. Finally they were out of the office and in the carpark.

"Right then I'll see you tomorrow, are we taking a picnic?" Janet asked Gill was rummaging through her bag for her car keys.

"Course we are!" Gill grinned and got into her car. She followed Janet out of the carpark and they went their separate ways home. It was extremely early for Gill to be leaving the office as it had only just gone six but the girls were coming round at seven. Gill got home and went upstairs to put her stuff away. The room the girls always stayed in was next door to hers. Sammy and Orla had lived with Gill after the wedding and Katie was born not long after so she had turned one of the rooms into a nursery complete with hundreds of teddies and toys. Suddenly the doorbell went and Gill ran downstairs to answer it.

"Granny!" Katie squealed when Gill opened the door. She lifted her arms up so Gill leant down and picked her up.

"Hello darling!" Gill kissed her granddaughter on the cheek and then placed her on her hip. "Suits you kid" Gill laughed at Sammy as he walked in carrying a bright pink suitcase.

"I know!" Sammy replied, once he'd put the bags down he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Hiya love" Orla and Gill were like mother and daughter and they spoke to each other on the phone every day.

"Hiya" Orla grinned, she was carrying Lillie in the car seat luckily she was asleep. "Babe will you take her?" Orla handed Sammy the car seat who then went through and put it on the floor in the lounge leaving Lillie in it.

"Now Katie promise me you'll be good for Granny?" Orla asked Katie who grinned at Gill.

"Yes mummy" Katie yawned, she wrapped her arms around Gill's neck.

"Thanks so much for this mum, what are you going to do this weekend?" Orla said as she hugged Gill.

"It's no problem at all, me and Jan are taking them to the farm tomorrow and then we'll stay at home on Sunday probably, we'll have a great time so don't worry about them!" Gill watched as her hallway became filed with endless toys, pink suitcases and then finally a buggy.

"Ok well we'll be back on Monday, but ring us if you need us" Orla said, Sammy had finally emptied the car and they were ready to go.

"Mum I think dad knows the girls are staying round here this weekend and I think he wanted to see them, just to warn you" Sammy said, he knew his mother could handle Dave in whatever state he was in. Dave always listened to Gill because he still loved her, and Gill would always love Dave even after everything he'd put her through. She had recently become unsure of her feelings towards him. He had split up from Emma and they'd agreed their son would think of Emma's new partner as his father.

"Well he's not seeing them if he's been drinking" Gill replied, she didn't want them to think badly of him because he'd been an amazing father to Sammy when he was young.

"No way, but if he's not then it might just be easier to let him see them?" Orla replied, she knew how Gill felt about Dave she confided in her the other night when Sammy was advising on a case but she knew Gill would never do anything that put her granddaughters into harm.

"Of course, now go!" They said goodbye to Gill and then left. Orla hated leaving the girls but she was looking forward to spending the weekend with Sammy.

"Wave mummy and daddy off darling" Gill whispered in Katie's ear, she looked up and waved at her parents but then put her head back on Gill's shoulder.

"Looks like somebody's tired" Gill whispered in Katie's ear. Normally she would sit up and complain she wasn't tired but this time she didn't just nodded her head. Gill glanced in the lounge. Lillie was still asleep in the car seat, so Gill decided she could take Katie to bed and leave her in the lounge. Gill carried Katie upstairs; she was already dressed in her pyjamas so it made it a lot easier because Katie was already asleep. She pushed the nursery door open with her foot and walked over to the bed which was covered in a princess duvet. She pulled back the covers and placed Katie between them. She pulled them back over her eldest granddaughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you granny" Katie whispered.

"Love you more" Gill left the room gently shutting the door behind her. She went back downstairs, she could hear Lillie gurgling away meaning she must have woken up. Gill walked into the lounge and saw Lillie playing with her socks, Lillie's face lit up when she saw Gill.

"Hello chicken" Gill bent down and picked Lillie up from the car seat and tickled her. Lillie started giggling. Gill lifted her higher into the air and pretended to drop her. This made Lillie giggle even more and she started dribbling onto Gill's hair.

"Charming!" Gill laughed as she wiped the dribble from her face. Lillie was sleeping in Gill's room in the travel cot Sammy had brought over although Gill didn't mind if she slept in the same bad as her. Suddenly Gill's phone buzzed on the kitchen table, she moved Lillie onto her hip and went to get it. She expected it to be Orla asking how the girls were but it wasn't it was Dave.

_Sammy said you had the girls this weekend? Would it be alright if I came over to see them on Sunday? X_ Gill had to read the text a few times. He genuinely seemed like he wanted to see them and by the sounds of it he hadn't been drinking, Gill knew she couldn't stop him from seeing the girls. If it was the other way round she would have been devastated if she never saw the girls.

_Yeah I do, Jan and I are taking them out tomorrow but you can come round on Sunday for a few hours? _No kisses, Gill wasn't going to make it obvious that a tiny part of her still had feelings for him.

_Thanks so much that sounds perfect what time? X_

_11am ish? _

_Perfect, thanks Gill for letting me see them it means a lot xx_

Gill smiled at the last text she received from him. She had said eleven so that he would then have to stay for lunch giving them some time to talk. She didn't want to rush into telling him how she really felt, but if she just spent some time with him she hoped she would realise she was wrong however she had a slight feeling she wouldn't. Lillie was now trying to wriggle out of Gill's grip, so she placed her back on the floor while she made herself a cup of tea. Lillie was now lying on her stomach pulling herself along. She was beginning to crawl so Gill had to move everything sharp out of the way. Gill watched her as she shuffled along the floor and managed to reach Gill's car keys down from the sofa. She sat there playing with them happily until Gill's car alarm started going off. Gill sighed and took the keys from Lillie who started laughing at the noise.

"Oh do you think that's funny?" Gill asked as she picked Lillie up again and handed her a chocolate biscuit from the tin. Lille took it and began to suck it. Gill laughed she knew chocolate was a bad idea, but it was too late now! Gill phone buzzed again. Gill picked it up thinking it would be Dave but it wasn't it was Julie.

_Are you free for a drink? J xx_

_The girls are staying here for the weekend, K's asleep already but L isn't why don't you come over for the evening? Xx_

_Are you sure? Xx_

_Course I am bring a bottle! xx_

_Alright give me ten minutes xx_

Gill smiled, she hadn't seen Julie recently and they needed a catch up. Gill knew she shouldn't drink too much because small children and hangovers did not mix. The kettle finally boiled but Gill left it and reached down two wine glasses instead. She balanced Lillie in one arm and the wine glasses in the other. She walked back into the lounge and put the wine glasses on the window sill behind the sofa so Lillie couldn't reach them. She went to Lillie's bag and found her pop up book which Rachel had brought her when she was born. She loved it so much and it went everywhere. Gill found it and sat on the sofa with Lillie sat on her lap. Lillie went straight for the book and put it straight in her mouth. Orla had said she was starting to get teeth through so Gill didn't take it off her because she knew she'd get upset. Suddenly the doorbell went, Gill moved Lillie from her lap and made sure she was propped up with cushions.

"Hiya slap" Gill said as she opened the door. Julie was standing there holding a bottle of white wine.

"Alright you mad cow!" Julie grinned as she walked in.

"Don't let the girls hear you say that!" Gill laughed she walked back through to the lounge. Julie handed Gill the bottle of wine and went and sat down next to Lillie who was now trying to eat the sofa cushions.

"She's grown since the last time I saw her!" Julie said as she bounced Lillie on her lap who started giggling again.

"I know, Katie went to bed straight away she was exhausted poor thing" Gill said as she handed Julie a glass of wine.

"Cheers, so how long they here for?" Julie asked as she tickled Lille, Gill watched them laughing.

"Until Monday" Gill replied, she loved seeing the girls all the time but she enjoyed it even when they stay over because she got alone time with them.

"Oh where's Sammy gone?" Julie knew it was something to do with their wedding anniversary.

"He's taken Orla to London for the weekend, I mean they are only twenty six but instead they are married, with two kids and well paid jobs they've done well for themselves" Gill was extremely proud of both of them.

The two of them sat there for a few more hours, Lillie had fallen asleep on Julie's lap and Gill didn't have the heart to move her.

"I'd better go, I'm working tomorrow!" Julie said she tried to sit up but Lillie was lying right across her. Gill laughed and picked Lillie up gently careful not to wake her up.

"Alright slap, I'll ring you on Sunday" Gill said as she cradled Lillie.

"You take her up to bed, I'll let myself out, night fat arse" Julie laughed as she picked up her bag and opened the door.

"Night slap" Gill whispered, she carried Lillie up the stairs and into her bedroom. Gill placed Lillie in the travel cot and then climbed into bed herself. She turned off all the lights and lay there listening to Lillie's breathing. She couldn't wait for the rest of the weekend.

What do you think? Shall I carry on with it? Or delete? The next chapter will be about the trip to the farm if I keep it! Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Gill was asleep in bed. Lillie was still asleep; the only one in the house who was awake was Katie. She climbed out of her bed and made her way to Gill's room. She gently pushed open the door and saw Lillie lying asleep in the cot next to Gill's bed. The light was beginning to come in through the curtains. Katie walked over to Gill and whispered in her ear.

"Granny please can I have a cuddle?" Katie whispered careful not to wake her younger sister up. Gill woke up and smiled at her granddaughter.

"Course you can darling" Katie grinned as Gill pulled back the covers so Katie could climb in, Gill then covered them both back up. She looked at the clock. It read 07:03 it was early but Gill didn't really mind.

"Did you sleep ok?" Gill whispered Katie turned around to face her. Gill stuck her tongue out at her, she laughed.

"Yeah" Katie said as she tried not to wake Lillie up with her laughter. Gill began to tickle her granddaughter's sides which made her laugh even harder. Gill watched her squirm and couldn't help but laugh. Just then Lillie woke up; she didn't cry instead she tried to pull herself up out of the travel cot. Gill and Katie were laughing at her trying to climb out, Gill rolled over to the other side of the best and pulled her out of the cot and placed her on the bed.

"Guess where we're going today" Gill said as she pulled Lillie back from crawling off the bed with one hand.

"The farm?!" Katie squealed, she loved the farm and Gill had promised to take her soon.

"Yep and Aunty Janet is coming too!" Katie stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Jump with me Granny!" Gill stood up and picked Lillie up with her. Katie took hold of Gill's hand and soon enough they were all jumping on the bed. Lillie started clapping her hands which made everyone laugh. Katie and Gill who was still holding Lillie collapsed on the bed in fits of giggles.

"Right do you want some breakfast?" Gill asked, Katie nodded.

"Please can I have pancakes and that chocolate thing?" Katie grinned, whenever she stayed at Gill's she always had this for breakfast.

"Nutella? Course darling, come on then" Gill climbed off the bed, placed Lille on her his and followed Katie down the stairs. When they reached the kitchen Gill put Lillie in her high chair and lifted Katie up so she could sit on the worktop.

"Do you want a drink?" Gill asked, she knew what was coming.

"Can I have strawberry milkshake?" Katie asked, she had Gill wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

"Course you can you monkey!" Gill went to fridge and pulled out a bottle of pink liquid. She rummaged through the cupboards and finally found Katie's princess cup. She poured her some and handed it to her.

"Want some?" Katie offered her the cup.

"No thanks darling" Gill looked at Katie who had two hands around the cup and pink milk all around her mouth. Lillie was getting impatient now, so Gill made her a separate pancake with nothing on it. She handed it to her; Lillie was now dribbling again but shoved as much pancake in her mouth as she could. Gill lifted Katie down for the worktop and watched as she sat down at the table waiting for her own breakfast. Gill placed it down in front of her.

"Yummy!" Katie grinned.

XXXXXX

"Katie Murray are you getting dressed yet?" Gill called from her bedroom. She could hear Katie giggling about something. It was nine thirty; Gill had made a picnic all she needed to do was get the girls dressed. Katie ran into Gill's bedroom wearing a pink top and blue denim shorts.

"You look lovely darling" Gill said as she picked Lillie up from the bed. She had managed to get her dressed into a purple dress with very little fuss.

"Please can I watch some TV until Aunty Janet gets here?" Katie fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh alright then" Gill wasn't dressed herself yet and she didn't have much time. Gill carried Lillie downstairs and turned the TV on.

"Fireman Sam?" Katie grinned and sat on the sofa. Gill put Lillie down in the play pen.

"Alright I'm just going to go and get dressed, don't let Lillie out!" Gill said, Katie nodded not taking her eyes away from the TV. Gill ran upstairs and looked through her wardrobe; she finally found a pale blue dress. She pulled it on and looked in the mirror. It was going to be hot today and she didn't want to overheat. Gill applied her makeup and did her hair in record quick timing. She though about wearing heels but decided on pumps instead. Gill found her handbag and went back downstairs. Janet was going to be here in a minute.

"Right come on then darling pop your shoes on" Gill said as she turned the TV off. Katie jumped up and ran to the hall where her shoes were. She sat on the stairs whilst Gill helped her put them on. Then there was a knock at the door. Gill opened it and Janet was standing there with her girls.

"Elise!" Katie squealed and ran out to Elise who picked her up and tickled her.

"Hey sweetie, I've missed you!" Elise grinned at the little girl.

"Ready to go?" Janet asked, Gill handed her a picnic bag and her handbag which had a change of clothes for Lillie in.

"Yeah let me just get Lillie!" Gill went into the lounge and lifted Lillie out. "Elise will you put Katie in her car seat!" Gill called.

"Granny can I go with Elise?" Katie clung to Elise who laughed.

"If it's ok with Elise!" Gill laughed, Taisie got Katie's car seat out of Gill's car and fitted it into the back of Elise's. They strapped Katie in and climbed in the car.

"We'll meet you there!" Elise called as she drove off.

"Bye love, be careful" Janet called as she put everything in the boot. Gill put Lillie in the car seat and then climbed in the driver's seat waiting for Janet.

"Let's go"

"Look Taisie a chicken!" Katie shrieked. Taisie and Elise both laughed. Katie grabbed Taisie's hand and pulled her over. Elise ran after them. Janet and Gill were walking further behind. Janet was holding Lillie because she didn't like being strapped in the buggy.

"Dave's coming over to see the girls tomorrow" Gill said, she was looking forward to seeing him even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Oh right" Janet looked at Gill; she had told her how she was feeling about the situation. Janet had told her to go for it because she had nothing to lose. However Gill still felt slightly apprehensive.

"Yeah, he's staying for lunch" Gill wasn't going to tell Janet she had planned it deliberately.

"It will give you a chance to talk at least and it won't be awkward because the girls will be there" Janet knew that Gill still loved Dave but she also knew that Gill could mask her feelings well.

"I hope so" Gill agreed. Katie came running over closely followed by Taisie and Elise. Gill didn't know how they were still standing. "You ok darling?" Gill asked.

"Can we have ice cream?" Katie begged, Janet laughed as did Gill.

"Alright then, shall we find somewhere to sit?" Gill asked, they walked over to a patch of grass in the shade and sat down. Janet placed Lillie down on the blanket and watched her as she tried to crawl off.

"Right what does everyone want?" Elise asked.

"Magnum please" Janet said, Elise rolled her eyes at her mother. Trust her to go for the biggest one.

"Can I have a twister?" Gill said.

"Will Lillie have anything?" Elise asked.

"No chance, otherwise she won't sleep tonight!" Gill laughed, she and Janet watched as Taisie and Elise both held Katie's hand as they walked over to the shop. "Elise is amazing with kids, Taisie is too" Gill said, Janet laughed and pulled Lillie back from crawling off.

"Don't tell Elise that, her and her boyfriend are looking to move in with each other soon and trust me I don't want any grandchildren just yet!" Gill laughed at her friend who looked deadly serious.

"Yeah but I thought Orla was too young to have a baby at twenty two but they've done a brilliant job so far, Orla's a brilliant mum whenever Sammy's advising she always put the girls before work, I'd have never done that no matter how much I loved Sammy!" Gill said honestly, she had always put her job first before Sammy which she now regretted but she was glad he understood it was difficult not to especially after Dave left.

"Yeah but I want her to get her degree and work for a few years before she settles down!" Janet sighed; if she was honest she just didn't want her girls to grow up. Katie, Taisie and Elise all came running back over carrying various ice creams

"There you go" Elise handed them all round and then sat down leaning against a tree. Katie walked over to her and sat straight down on her lap which made everyone laughed. Gill took her ice cream out of the wrapper and Lillie shuffled over to her and began trying to take the ice cream out of her hands.

"Nice try!" Gill laughed as she tickled Lillie, who started giggling again. Elise pulled her phone out and took a picture of Taisie and Elise, she then turned it round and took one of the three of them together.

"Let me get one of you two!" Elise said as she indicated for Janet and Gill to move closer together. Janet and Gill grinned pulling stupid faces at the camera with Lille sat on Gill's lap.

"And me!" Katie jumped up and ran over to Janet and sat on her lap. "Picture!" Gill and Janet laughed and pulled stupid faces again which Katie then tried to copy.

They sat here for some time until they were all ready to go home Lillie had fallen asleep in the buggy which Taisie was now pushing. Elise was giving Katie a piggy back and Gill and Janet were walking behind them their arms linked together.

"Wanna come back for a takeaway?" Gill knew that Katie wouldn't want to leave Elise until she was asleep.

"That would be lovely, I'll get Elise to pick it up on the way home is Katie going back with them?" Janet looked at Katie and Elise the pair were inseparable.

"Well I don't think she'll want to come with us!" Gill laughed. They finally reached the carpark; Katie had gone back with Taisie and Elise and they were going to get fish and chips on the way back. Janet had lifted Lillie into her car seat without waking her up. They got home and Gill went to put Lillie to bed whilst Janet sorted out plates and glasses. She found a bottle of wine in the fridge and opened it. The doorbell went to Janet went to answer it. Elise was holding Katie who had fallen asleep in the car whilst Taisie had the takeaway bag.

"Oh lovely, Elise you might want to put her to bed" Janet said, Elise nodded and carried her upstairs. She knew where her bedroom was. Elise managed to get her changed into her pyjamas with little effort and put her into bed where she fell straight asleep. Elise left the room and went back downstairs where she found everyone else sat in the lounge.

"She's asleep" Elise said to Gill who smiled.

"You star!" Gill replied as she handed her a glass of wine. Elise sat down next to her mother and leant on her shoulder.

"Jesus, I'm exhausted!" Elise sighed, Janet and Gill just laughed at her.

"You wait until you have your own kid!" Gill replied receiving a kick in the leg from Janet.

"Um not yet thank you!" Janet said giving Gill a look which made her laugh even more.

"Trust me I won't for a while, I like my sleep to much!" Elise said this made everyone laugh including Janet. They knew how Elise could only function on ten hours of sleep.

The four of them sat like this for a few hours until it was very late and dark outside.

"Right I think we'd best be off!" Janet said as she stood up pulling Taisie and Elise up with her.

"Well today has been lovely!" Gill said as she stood up to give them all a hug.

"Yeah it has" Janet said as she hugged Gill "Good luck tomorrow and whatever you choose to do I'll be there for you" Janet whispered in Gill's ear squeezing her a little tighter. They separated and Gill pulled the girls into a huge hug.

"You two have been great" Gill said as she let go of them.

"Anytime!" Taisie replied.

"I'll see you before you back to Uni, we'll go out for lunch or something" Gill smiled at the girls who felt like her own.

"Can't wait" Elise grinned and followed her mother and sister down the drive. Gill waved them off and shut the door. She cleared away all the glasses and plates and then went upstairs to bed. She poked her head round Katie's door and found she was fast asleep. Gill shut the door and went into her own room. She could hear Lillie laughing away to herself as she got ready for bed. Gill walked over to the cot and picked Lillie up and placed her under the covers next to her. Lillie shuffled around until she was lying on Gill's outstretched arm and she was quickly falling asleep. Gill sighed and turned the bedside light off with the other hand. She lay there staring at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow would bring. Soon enough Gill fell asleep with Lillie curled towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

Gill was woken up the next morning by Lillie poking her face. She rolled over onto her side to face her youngest granddaughter.

"Hello Chicken!" Gill said as she prodded Lillie on the nose making her smile. Lillie held onto Gill and tried to pull herself up but fell back down and landed on Gill's stomach. Gill looked at the clock it had just gone eight; she was surprised that Katie wasn't awake yet. Gill climbed out of bed and picked Lillie up; she then walked across the landing to Katie's room. She opened the door and saw Katie was still lying fast asleep in bed. Gill quickly shut the door so Lillie wouldn't squeal and wake her up. Gill went downstairs with Lillie and placed her on the floor in the lounge playing with her pop up book. Gill went into the kitchen and started making herself some coffee. Gill was reaching a mug down from the cupboard when she heard a loud crash. Gill ran into the lounge and saw that Lillie had knocked a photo frame off the coffee table and was crying from the shock. Gill picked her up and cuddled her close.

"Hey shhh it's alright sweetie" Gill whispered, she bounced Lillie around until she stopped crying. She then walked back into the kitchen and put Lillie in her high chair where she knew she couldn't cause any trouble. Gill was making Lillie toast when Katie appeared in the doorway.

"Granny I'm awake" Katie said as she walked over to Gill.

"Oh hello darling" Gill picked Katie up and balanced her on her hip "Do you want some toast?" Katie nodded.

"Yes please" Gill placed Katie on a chair at the table and handed her a piece of toast on her Disney plate. Gill's phone on the worktop buzzed she picked it up and saw it was from Dave.

_Let me take you and the girls out for Sunday lunch? X _Gill smiled at this text, Dave was trying to make the effort with her now and he seemed to be going about it the right way.

_That would be nice thanks._ To send kisses or not Gill thought, she decided against it and clicked send, she didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_No problem, is the pub with the kids play area thing ok? X _

_Sounds nice see you later _

_Ok I'll drive then you can have a drink_ _X _God knows I'll need it Gill thought, she was secretly looking forward to him taking her out for lunch.

_Thanks x_ Gill sent the kiss accidently but decided there was nothing she could do about it.

_I'm looking forward to it xx _Gill found herself now getting excited about the amount of kisses he was sending, she felt like a teenager again not a divorced grandma.

A few hours later Gill had managed to get the girls dressed in dresses so they looked nice, although Gill knew Katie would get her white dress dirty within the first five minutes. Gill was sat in the lounge applying her makeup watching Katie tickle Lillie. There was a knock at the door, Gill checked her appearance in the mirror and got up to answer the door. Katie was to busy laughing to hear the door. Gill opened the door and saw Dave standing there. He looked extremely handsome, Gill tried to push these thoughts out of her head.

"Hiya" Dave said as Gill opened the door, she looked extremely attractive to Dave.

"Hi, come in" Gill moved out of the way so Dave could pass. Katie had come to the door to look for Gill when she saw Dave.

"Grandad!" Katie shrieked as she ran over to him. Dave bent down and scooped her up.

"Hello darling are you ok?" Dave asked.

"Yeah come and play!" Katie jumped down and led Dave by the hand to the lounge followed by Gill. Dave went and sat on the floor next to Katie and pulled Lillie onto his lap. Gill watched from the door frame, she decided to give them some time alone so she went into the kitchen to make Dave a coffee. She could hear the girls laughing, Gill smiled, Dave had always been good with kids. Dave then appeared in the kitchen.

"Jesus they're energetic!" Dave sighed, making Gill laugh slightly.

"Tell me about it!" Gill joked, she then stopped laughing because she knew it would give Dave an impression she still wanted to be with him, which was slightly true. Gill handed Dave his coffee.

"Thanks, I think we should leave in a bit because I've booked a table outside because it's such nice weather" Dave explained, Gill just sat there watching him not really paying attention to what he said.

"Yeah ok, that's fine are we going in my car because of the car seats?" Gill asked.

"If that's ok, but I'll drive" Dave smiled at her, for a couple of seconds Gill saw the man she used to love. Gill blinked trying to bury her feelings even further down. How could she still love this man after all he'd put her and their son through?

XXXXX

Gill and Dave were sat at a table in the pub garden watching Katie play in the sand pit whilst Lillie was asleep in the buggy. They had eaten lunch without any awkwardness because Katie was there but now she was gone it was different. Dave kept staring at Gill when he thought she wasn't looking but she could see him out of the corner of her eye, she didn't know how to respond to him though.

"So how have you been?" Gil jumped after Dave broke the silence.

"Yeah good thanks what about you?" Gill replied she turned to face him so she didn't seem rude.

"Yeah how's work been?" Dave asked.

"Same old you know" Gill didn't like the way this conversation was going, it was boring.

"Oh Gill, this is ridiculous we were married I'm sure we can manage to talk to each other in more than three word sentences!" Dave said, he looked at Gill and smiled. Gill smiled back, Dave brushed her hand that was lying on the table whilst reaching for his drink. Even the accidental touch made Gill feel happier.

"I know I'm sorry" Gill replied, she wasn't quite sure what she was apologising for though.

"You have nothing to say sorry for, however I do so here goes, Gill I'm sorry for everything I put you through when I made our wedding vows I really meant them and I'm truly sorry" Dave finished and looked at Gill who had tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you upset" Dave said, he really didn't and know he felt very awkward about everything he had just said.

"You know when you left, I didn't cry I persuaded myself that I didn't love you but recently I think I've realised I was lying to myself" Gill said as she wiped away one tears that had rolled down her face. Dave did a double take; did she just say she still loved him?

"So what do you mean?" Dave asked, he wanted Gill to say it and he wasn't going to pressure her.

"I think I might still have feelings for you" Gill whispered, Dave grinned and took hold of her hand across the table. Gill smiled at his touch, it felt like those years ago when Sammy was little.

"I've never stopped loving you Gill" Dave whispered back. He couldn't believe Gill actually felt the same way. Either way Gill was bloody good at hiding her feelings. Lillie suddenly woke up and started crying. Gill stood up from the table and went to get her. She sat back down with Lillie nestled into her. Dave was watching her and realised she'd never looked more gorgeous until now. Then Katie came over crying.

"Oh darling what's the matter?" Gill asked as Katie ran to her side and snuggled into her.

"I..fell…over" Katie sobbed, Gill used her spare arm to pull Katie closer to her.

"Oh darling let me see" Gill said as Katie showed Gill her leg which had blood running down it. "Oh dear, hold on I've got a plaster" Gill lifted Lillie over the table to Dave who was just there watching her in awe as she attended to both her grandchildren so easily. "Dave" Gill nudged, she knew he was paying no attention whatsoever.

"Oh sorry" Dave took Lillie and sat her on his lap. Gill pulled a pink plaster out of her bag and stuck in onto Katie's leg.

"There we go, does it need kissing better?" Gill asked, Katie nodded so Gill leant forwards and kissed her knee. "Better?" Gill asked. Katie grinned and nodded.

"Ready to go home then?" Gill asked.

"Yeah come on sweetheart" Dave stood up still holding Lillie, he walked over and put her back in the buggy.

"Granny can I hold your hand?" Katie asked as she held Gill's hand "And yours granddad!" Dave used one hand to push to buggy and the other Katie took. Dave caught Gill's eye and smiled. It felt like everything was going to be ok.

They finally got home and Katie was desperate to watch her new favourite film Peter Pan.

"Come on Granny, me, grandad and Lils are waiting for you!" Katie called; Gill was in the kitchen making coffee. She finally appeared in the lounge. She sat down on the sofa and Lillie climbed into her lap. She handed Dave his coffee and then watched as Katie sat on his lap. Dave pressed play and the film started, everyone sat there in silence watching it. Gill remembered when Sammy used to be obsessed with this film when he was younger. Gill looked at Dave they were thinking the exact same thing.

The film finally finished and Gill realised she was sitting extremely close to Dave now, Katie and Lillie had both fallen asleep. Gill began to feel very tired; she rested her head on Dave's shoulder without realising what she was doing. When she did she didn't move it though.

"I should probably go home, I'm working tomorrow!" Dave said, he tried to get up but Katie was fast asleep and he didn't really want to wake her.

"Oh don't go, you could always just stay round here" Gill said, Dave looked up; he would suggest the guest bedroom so he didn't make things feel strange.

"Oh thanks I'll sleep in the guest room, I've got to leave around seven" Dave said, although he desperately wanted to be back in his old bed he didn't want to rush anything.

"Oh you don't have to, there's room in my room" Gill smirked at Dave who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"When are Sammy and Orla back?" Dave asked, trying to control himself in front of his grandchildren.

"Tomorrow but I might take the day off and stay with the girls and tell them to come back in the evening" Gill said, she didn't want the girls to go home.

"Yeah well I would join you but I've got a meeting with the chief con" Dave sighed; he desperately wanted to spend time with Gill but tomorrow would be difficult.

"I promised Katie I'd take her into the office for half an hour so she could see Janet" Gill knew it was utterly against the rules but seeing as it was her syndicate and no one would tell her any different she didn't care.

"Ok, well I won't be to late home" Dave wasn't going to presume he would be coming back here after work tomorrow.

"Shall we put these two to bed?" Gill asked, she knew Lillie was sleeping in her room so they wouldn't be able to do much.

"Yeah I'll take Katie are you gunna come back down after you put Lille to bed?" Dave whispered as he stood up with Katie in his arms. Gill nodded and walked out of the room up to her bedroom followed by Dave who went a separate way to her at the top of the stairs. Gill put Lillie to bed and then sprayed some more perfume on herself before she went downstairs she sent a text to Orla.

_Come back tomorrow evening, I've promised Katie she can come to the office and see Jan, spend the day in London and we'll see you tomorrow evening! How's the trip been? Xx_ Gill knew Orla would be desperate to see the girls but half a day wouldn't hurt.

_We'll? What do you mean by that? If you sure that's ok then that would be lovely We've had the best time and don't really wanna come back but I miss the girls have they been ok? Xx_

_They've been angels, and by we'll I mean me, the girls and Dave xx_

_DAVE?! Gillian Murray you babe! Did you tell him what you told me? Xx_

_Not all of it, but most and he's staying the night but I reckon we'll be seeing more of him! Xx_

_I don't want Katie's innocence ruined ok! I'll explain everything to Sammy don't worry love you xx_

_It won't be ruined just yet I'll leave that to you! Thanks for telling Sammy, love you too xx_

Gill laughed at the last message and left her phone on the bedside table, she went back downstairs and Dave was sat back on the sofa. He stood up when she walked in.

"You alright?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I've told Orla to come back tomorrow evening" Gill replied she watched him moving closer to her.

"Oh right ok" Dave touched her waist; Gill felt her stomach begin to flutter with excitement.

"Did Katie go to bed ok?" Gill asked as Dave pulled her closer, they were now inches apart from each other. She felt nervous so tried to keep talking.

"Shhhh" Dave placed both arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, their faces only centimetres apart. Dave leant down and kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to push Gill. However Gill wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him all the emotion she had been holding towards him for the past ten years came flooding out. Dave ran his hands through Gill's hair and then lifted her up against the wall. Gill wrapped her legs around his waist trying to support herself. She never knew she wanted Dave so badly until the moment. The thoughts that were running through her head made her want to stop but her body was telling her differently.

"Upstairs" Dave said in his deep voice, but Gill just moaned.

"No..Lillie..down here" Gill moaned into his ear as he pulled off her dress. Gill let go of him to undo his belt, she undid all the buttons of his shirt and threw it onto the floor.

"I've missed you so much" Dave said softly as he laid Gill down on the sofa and climbed on top of her. The rest of the evening was a blur for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait I've been away! This was originally two chapters into one but it was too long so I've split it up! But the last chapter is written!

Gill woke up to the sound of an alarm the next morning. She could feel Dave's arms around her as she opened her eyes. He let go of her and quickly turned it off so it didn't wake Lillie up who luckily was still fast asleep.

"Don't get up, stay with me" Gill whispered.  
"I've got that bloody meeting" Dave said as he kissed Gill's forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.  
"Fine, I'm going into the office too so I'll get up in a bit" Dave pulled back the duvet and climbed out of bed.

"Walk of shame is it then?" Gill laughed, Dave turned to face her.  
"Well it isn't all my fault!" Dave protested laughing at Gill.  
"Whatever, I'm taking Katie in around ten she's desperate and I can't say no!" Gill had a pile of old paperwork that needed decorating with pink glittery stickers.

"Alright then" Dave stood up from the bed fully dressed. He walked over to Gill's side of the bed. "I'll see you later then love" Dave kissed her forehead and put his arms around her shoulders. "I love you" He whispered in her ear. Those words made Gill's stomach feel funny again.  
"I love you too" Gill kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good day" Dave smiled and left the room. Gill lay back down and fell asleep again.

Gill woke up again at eight thirty. Neither Lillie nor Katie had woken up. Gill got out of bed and had a quick shower. She pulled on a white shirt and a black skirt; she could hear Lillie laughing to herself so she lifted her out of the cot and placed her on the bed. Lillie immediately crawled under the covers and started giggling to herself. Gill did her makeup but in the mirror all she could see was a lump moving in the duvet.

"Will Auntie Jan be at work?" Katie asked, Gill had no idea how today was going to pan out.  
"Yeah and Auntie Rach" Katie grinned.  
"Yay!" Katie squealed making Lillie laugh. Work was very quiet at the moment there was nothing to do except for paperwork for an upcoming court case but that wasn't until next week so it could wait. She knew it was completely against the rules but no one would know and it would only be for an hour or so, besides Katie was so desperate Gill couldn't say no. Gill pulled up in the carpark and got out the car. She got both the girls out of the car with little drama. Katie grabbed hold of Gill's hand and they made their way up to Syndicate nine's office. Rachel was the first one to notice Gill and the girls.  
"Katie!" Rachel laughed as Katie ran up to her and hugged her legs. Gill followed with Lillie on her hip. The rest of the team came out of the briefing room to see what was going on. They all laughed when they saw Gill holding Lillie and Katie wrapped around Rachel's legs. Janet walked in holding a cardboard tray of coffees and a box of cakes. The office was a complete mess.

"I'm not here for a few hours and the whole place falls to the ground!" Gill glared at her team who looked genuinely scared which Gill was quite shocked at considering she was holding a baby looking the complete opposite of her usual Godzilla manner. Rachel and Janet then started laughing and the men relaxed a little. Rachel lifted Katie up and sat her on the desk. The rest of the team all sat down at their desks and began to work.

"There's no point pretending you lot have done any work at all this morning so don't try!" Gill laughed, they all looked up and burst out laughing. Until Gill turned up they had been seeing who could get the paperwork into the bin from the furthest away and listening to the radio.  
"Thank god, it was making my eyes go funny just looking at a screen!" Pete joked. Gill sat down on Janet's desk and bounced Lillie up and down.  
"Boss can I have a cuddle with her?" Rob asked, Gill looked surprised but handed Lillie over anyway.  
"Hello little one!" Rob cooed, Pete and Lee started laughing but were silenced by a glare from Gill.  
"You're good with kids Rob!" Gill said as Rob tickled Lillie.  
"I've got three younger sisters!" Rob laughed.  
"You hungry Kates?" Rachel asked. Katie grinned. Rachel laughed as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out two aero yoghurts. One for her and one for Katie  
"See I'm not the only one who likes them!" Rachel said to Gill who just rolled her eyes. "Granny try some!" Katie passed the spoon up to Gill's mouth. The whole team were watching Gill to see whether she would eat it. Gill closed her eyes and let Katie put the spoon in her mouth. She swallowed it. The sickly mixture was stuck in her throat.  
"That is vile" Gill gagged making everyone laugh. She heard her phone vibrate so she left the girls with her team and went to answer it. It was from Dave.  
_I'm going to be back late tonight sorry x_ Gill sighed, she was looking forward to leaving work and seeing Dave, but it wasn't his fault.

_It's ok just come home when you're done and I'll make dinner x_  
When Gill had intended to go into the office for an hour or so it turned out to be a lot later than that. It had just gone five thirty and Gill had to get the girls home.

"Come on then darling lets get you home" Gill said as she picked up her bag. She'd barely seen the girls today because everyone was obsessed with them and wanted to do everything for them even Pete.  
"I don't wanna go home Granny, I want to work with you!" Katie said making everyone laugh.  
"Ok next time you come and stay you can come back into work and see everyone yeah?" Gill bent down to Katie who wrapped her arms around her neck and stared at her.  
"Promise?" Katie asked.  
"I promise" Katie grinned and kissed Gill on the nose. "Right say goodbye to everyone then!" Katie let go of Gill and ran over to Mitch, Lee and Pete. She beckoned them down to her level and kissed each one on the cheek. She ran over to Rob who was sat in a chair with a sleepy Lillie on his lap, Katie stood on a folder and kissed him too. She jumped down and ran to give Janet and Rachel a hug.  
"Oh Rob, you wouldn't mind carrying her down to my car would you?" Gill asked, Lillie had cried when anyone other than Rob had tried to hold her that day.  
"Course I can" Rob stood up with a sleepy Lillie in his arms and followed Gill out of the office.  
"Night kids, you've been brilliant today go home now and I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow we're up for the next job! Gill said as she walked out of the office. The team grinned and collected their stuff ready to leave.  
Gill and Rob reached her car and he managed to strap Lillie in without waking her up.  
"They really are lovely girls you should be very proud!" Gill grinned at him as she climbed in the car.  
"I am, see you in the morning!" Gill laughed as she drove off. Katie was waving out of the window until he was out of sight.

"Granny when I'm older I'm going to do what you do!" Katie announced.

"Are you? I wouldn't tell mummy just yet though darling"

Hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Gill got home and didn't have long before Sammy and Orla came back. Lillie had fallen asleep in the car so she was asleep in her car seat in the lounge. Katie and Gill were upstairs packing up all their stuff.  
"I don't wanna go home Granny can I live with you?" Katie asked as she handed Gill her pyjamas.  
"I don't think you can darling, mummy and daddy would miss you too much!" Katie sighed.

"Granny will you paint my nails?" Katie held up Gill's hand to the light.

"Of course I can darling, come into my room" Gill picked Katie up and they walked into her bedroom. Gill put Katie in the bed and went over to a draw which was full of nail polish. "What colour darling?" Gill moved so Katie could see.  
"Can I have the same as you?" Gill looked at her nails and laughed.  
"Course you can" Gill pulled it out and sat down on the floor with Katie and began painting her nails.  
"Now I look even more like you!" Everyone always said Gill and Katie looked very similar.  
"You do, don't move because you don't want to smudge it" Gill put the nail varnish back in the draw and sat back down on the floor.  
"Granny please can I come back next weekend?" Katie grinned stood up and sat on Gill's lap being careful not to smudge her nails.  
"Course darling" Gill kissed her on top of her head. Katie snuggled into her and wrapped her arms around Gill's body. Suddenly the door bell went.  
"That will be mummy and daddy!" Gill said as she got up. She lifted Katie up so she could open the door.  
"Mummy!" Katie squealed and ran out to Orla giggling. Gill moved out of the way so they could come through. They all walked into the lounge where Lillie had just woken up. Gill got her out of the car seat and put her down on the floor. She crawled over to Sammy who picked her up and tickled her.  
"Have you had fun?" Sammy asked Katie as she waved her hands around trying not to smudge her nails.  
"Yeah we went to the farm and Grandad took us for lunch and then today I went to work with Granny!" Katie said all in one breath. When she stopped she looked as if she was about to pass out.  
"Very nice!" Sammy laughed as he put Lillie back down on the floor. She then shuffled over to Gill and tried to climb onto her lap.  
"How was lunch?" Orla asked Gill.  
"I'll make some tea do you both want one?" Sammy asked. He would find out everything from Orla but he thought his mum might appreciate it if it was just Orla.  
"Katie can you help me?" Katie jumped up and ran off to help Sammy.  
"So?" Orla asked again.  
"Really nice, he came back here after" Orla grinned.  
"And?"  
"We watched Peter Pan and then took the girls up to bed" Gill could feel herself blushing.  
"You can't stop there!" Orla was desperate to know what happened.  
"Then he stayed the night!" Orla grinned and her eyes widened.  
"I knew it! Where is he now?" Being the wife of a police officer and learning from Gill Orla had become skilled at getting the information she wanted.  
"He has a late meeting but he's coming back after"

"Gill Murray you dark horse!" Orla laughed. "I'm glad he's seen sense" Gill nodded.  
"Me too!" Gill could see Orla itching to ask another question and she knew what was coming. "Oh for God's sake just ask it!" Gill rolled her eyes at her daughter in law who she loved like a daughter. They told each other everything and Gill was the first to know Orla was pregnant both times before Sammy did.  
"Ok how was the sex?!" Orla and Gill both looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
"Amazing I mean we've always been good but I never remember being that good!" Gill was blushing furiously and Orla couldn't stop laughing. She was glad Sammy was in the kitchen otherwise this could have been very awkward.  
"Knew it!" Orla laughed her and Gill were closer than she was to her own mother.  
"Shut up you! Did you talk to Sammy?" Gill said a little quieter so Sammy wouldn't hear. She hoped he hadn't heard the last two minutes of their conversation.  
"Yeah and he's happy for you really he is!" Gill believed her. She was glad Sammy was alright with it otherwise it might have been very different. Then Sammy returned carrying mugs of tea for Orla and Gill he went back into the kitchen and came back with Katie who was carrying the biscuit tin.

"We'd better go home I've got to go up to Newcastle tomorrow" Sammy said as he stood up. Orla climbed up from the sofa with Lillie in her arms.  
"What do you say to Granny?" Katie ran over to Gill and gave her a huge hug.  
"I love you Granny and I'm coming round next weekend too!"  
"I love you too and I'll see you next weekend!" Gill laughed. Sammy kissed his mother on the cheek and went to put Katie in the car.  
"Thanks for this weekend" Orla said as she hugged Gill. Lillie reached out from Orla's arms towards Gill who laughed and kissed her other granddaughter on her forehead.  
"It's been fun I'll ring you tomorrow and we'll sort out going out for lunch next weekend!" Gill said.  
"Yeah and Dave!" Orla laughed as she walked down the drive. She waved them off and closed the door behind them.  
Gill went upstairs into her bedroom to survey the mess. There were pillows and duvets everywhere after their pillow fight this morning. Gill hadn't had a minute spare this whole weekend to clear up so the entire house was like a bombsite not that she really cared. Suddenly the doorbell went again. Gill ran back downstairs to open it and saw Sammy standing there.  
"What have they forgotten?" Gill laughed.  
"Nothing I just wanted to say I'm really happy for you and I know dad won't mess this up!" Sammy said.  
"Oh Sammy when did you get so grown up?" Gill asked as she pulled her son into a tight hug.  
"I love you mum!" Sammy whispered.  
"I love you too, now go on take the girls home and be careful in Newcastle!" Gill let go of Sammy and watched as he ran back down the drive and got into the car. She waved them off once more and when she was sure they'd gone she shut the door. She found her phone and sent a message to Dave.  
_What time will you finish? Shall I make dinner?xx_ Gill sent it and it didn't take long for him to reply.  
_Just finished I won't be long xx_ Gill smiled. She couldn't believe how this weekend had turned out. Once she was satisfied dinner was going ok she poured herself a large glass of wine. This weekend had made Gill think back to when Sammy was born, she had been so career driven she never thought she would have children but once she married Dave that changed. She heard Dave pull up in the drive and knock on the front door.  
"Should really give you a key" Gill laughed as she pulled Dave inside planting a kiss on his cheek. Gill walked back into the kitchen followed by Dave who threw his briefcase down on the work top.  
"Long day?" Gill asked when she heard him sigh. She had her back to him so she couldn't see his expression.  
"The longest" Dave came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist and kissed her neck. Gill put the lid back on the saucepan and placed her hands on his.  
"Oh why?" Gill giggled as he kissed her neck again.  
"Because if I'm completely honest I don't really care about spreadsheets about crime in Manchester" Dave could feel the stress easing already.  
"The day you stop caring is the day you're past it in our job!" Gill laughed.  
"I was too busy thinking about you and the fun we'll have this evening!" Dave whispered in her ear. She grinned and turned around placing her arms around his neck.  
"Well I'll see about that now leave me alone I'm trying to make you dinner!"

"How were the girls at work?" Dave asked once they had sat down.

"It was really fun, Katie didn't want to go home and Lillie fell in love with Rob!" Gill laughed she had never imagined Rob would be so good with children.

"I've missed this" Dave said Gill looked up and smiled at him.  
"I haven't actually sat down and eaten dinner in a while!" Gill laughed.  
"Why not?" Dave didn't like to think of her in this big house all alone.  
"Well when Sammy and Orla were here we all sat down together when I was home early but after they left it was dinner in front of the telly" Gill actually quite enjoyed it although she preferred having a full house.  
"Oh don't make me feel bad please" Dave looked down at his plate feeling uncomfortable.  
"Sorry but you did ask" Gill pushed aside her plate and got up from the table. She walked round to Dave's side and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry" Dave whispered he never showed much emotion but this was different.  
"Everything sorted out didn't it? Sammy has done us proud and I have a new daughter and we have amazing grandchildren!" Gill's eyes were shining with pride.

"I know but promise me one thing yeah?" Dave said Gill lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"Promise me that we'll grow old together and never let anything break us" Gill looked at him and grinned.  
"I promise, you smarmy bastard" Gill leant forwards and kissed him sealing their promise.


End file.
